The Pirate Princess
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Emma wasn't the only child of Snow White and Prince Charming? This is the story of Emma's younger sister Charity, who is raised by Captain Hook until coming face to face with her real family. How will this young woman transform from pirate into a princess?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote and posted this story a few months ago, but after looking at it long and hard I decided to overhaul it. I'm taking a different route, and I think this will be more fun for me to write and for all of you to read. So, I hope you enjoy it :) **

Chapter 1

The Evil Queen's men stormed the castle. Snow White and Charming could hear the shouts and the clang of swords from the nursery where they were saying good-bye to their daughters.

Two-year-old Emma clung to her mother as Snow gently ran her fingers through her soft blond curls. Emma had been their light and joy. Already her mother could see that the little girl would have her stubborn streak. She held the little girl to her chest, and sobbed for all they would miss.

She looked over and found her husband holding their other baby girl. Already the tiny baby had a connection with her father. He was the only one who could quiet her cries and sooth her to sleep. Snow could see the longing written all over his face, and then the anger that came after it. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he stared down at the small pink bundle in his arms.

"I can't do it, Snow. I can't leave them to fend for themselves!"

"Charming, we have to. Everyone's lives are at stake, we have to do what's best for the kingdom."

She saw that all her husband wanted to do was fight to keep their girls. The two precious babies that they were now placing into the wardrobe. Emma held out her pudgy little hands, crying for her mother. While Charity lay in the pink blanket, waving her tiny arms and kicking her little legs as she wailed.

Snow carefully closed the doors, and felt her tears fall harder as the wood muffled her children's cries. Charming stood beside her, his face a mask of rage and hurt. She feared he would never be the same, that they would never be the same. The couple stood in each other's arms as the battle drew nearer to the nursery door.

The couple stood still and silent as they watched their children disappear into the unknown., before grabbing their weapons. They fought side by side for what seemed like hours. Charming was injured, and Snow clung to him as the battle raged around them. She closed her eyes, and darkness enveloped her.

The Evil Queen's men stormed the castle. Snow White and Charming could hear the shouts and the clang of swords from the nursery where they were saying good-bye to their daughters.

Two-year-old Emma clung to her mother as Snow gently ran her fingers through her soft blond curls. Emma had been their light and joy. Already her mother could see that the little girl would have her stubborn streak. She held the little girl to her chest, and sobbed for all they would miss.

She looked over and found her husband holding their other baby girl. Already the tiny baby had a connection with her father. He was the only one who could quiet her cries and sooth her to sleep. Snow could see the longing written all over his face, and then the anger that came after it. Tears began to flow down his cheeks as he stared down at the small pink bundle in his arms.

"I can't do it, Snow. I can't leave them to fend for themselves!"

"Charming, we have to. Everyone's lives are at stake, we have to do what's best for the kingdom."

She saw that all her husband wanted to do was fight to keep their girls. The two precious babies that they were now placing into the wardrobe. Emma held out her pudgy little hands, crying for her mother. While Charity lay in the pink blanket, waving her tiny arms and kicking her little legs as she wailed.

Snow carefully closed the doors, and felt her tears fall harder as the wood muffled her children's cries. Charming stood beside her, his face a mask of rage and hurt. She feared he would never be the same, that they would never be the same. The couple stood in each other's arms as the battle drew nearer to the nursery door.

The couple stood still and silent as they watched their children disappear into the unknown., before grabbing their weapons. They fought side by side for what seemed like hours. Charming was injured, and Snow clung to him as the battle raged around them. She closed her eyes, and darkness enveloped her.

Six years later in a village not affected by the Evil Queen's curse, a pirate by the name of Captain Hook had come ashore with his crew. Little did he know, his life was about to change. He had been mourning the loss of his love to the Dark One for three months. In that time, he had become withdrawn and prone to drunkenness. He loved nothing and no one, and he didn't see an end to his despair.

Until he saw a little girl with dark hair struggling along with her arms full of firewood. Her short legs moved a quickly as they could, almost as if she was being pursued. Something about the child made Hook follow her.

Charity finally reached the sad little cottage on the outskirts of town. A small spiral of smoke was coming from the chimney, and all appeared to be quiet. She reached for the latch, but before she could open the door a rough hand wrapped around her arm.

"I thought I told you to be back before lunch, girl", came the gruff voice from behind.

She shuddered, "I'm sorry sir, I had a hard time finding the wood you requested."

The man, the only father she'd ever known, reared back his hand to strike her. Charity stood with her eyes closed, expecting to feel the sting of a slap at any moment.

Instead, her father was being held between two men. A man in a dark coat stood over her.

"Are you alright lass?"

She looked up into the face of a pirate. He had short black hair, stunning blue eyes, and only one hand. He reached out his good hand, and took her smaller one.

"The names' Hook lass, and I'll make sure that you're taken care of."

Killian Jones could feel the little girl quivering as he led her back to town. Surely there is a woman in this sorry place that will take the poor little thing, he thought to himself.

He went from house to house, but no one would take the little urchin at his side. He couldn't leave her with the man following along behind them. That left only one option, he would have to take her with him. Strangely, this thought didn't bother him as he'd thought it would. Instead, for the first time since Milah's death he felt whole again.

"Lass, how do you feel about becoming a pirate?" Hook said with a smile.

He watched as the little girl gave a faint smile, and a nod.

They deposited the man at the local tavern, and Hook went in search of some new clothes for his little companion, who now refused to leave his side. He found a woman willing to part with some small boy's clothes for a few shillings. He looked down to see what Charity thought about his purchases. He was startled to find her reverently stroking the coarse material as if she'd never seen anything finer.

Hook couldn't imagine what the little dark haired girl must have been through in her six years of life. However, he intended to make sure that she never wanted for anything ever again. He held her hand as they made their way to the docks, and smiled when her little eyes rounded in awe at the sight of his ship.

He watched as her head turned this way and that, trying to take in every sight around her. He was surprised that the men didn't frighten her. They were a surly bunch, but she never shied away from them she just offered a shy, impish grin. Soon they reached his cabin. He set her up on his bed, and then called for Smee.

"Smee, find a cot or something for our new friend to sleep on."

The man scurried off, and soon came back with a little wooden bed under his arms.

"Hammer had some extra lumber in the hold, so he just threw this together for our new crew member", the bearded man said with a smile.

Hook put the small bed in the corner of his cabin, and hung an old blanket in front so the little girl could have her privacy. He watched as she set her little bag of clothes on the bed, and then looked around the room. He went to his trunk, and pulled out a quilt he'd bought a few days ago.

The blue material had made him think of the sea, and he'd purchased it not really understanding his own reasons. Now he was thankful that he did, as he watched Charity's eyes light up at the gift. He smiled as she ran her tiny hands over the soft material, and then grinned up at him.

He helped her spread it out on her little bed, and then went in search of a crate to put her clothes in. When she was all settled, he decided they would have to tackle a bath. The thought made him terribly nervous, but the dirt and soot covering her little body couldn't be comfortable.

"Mr. Smee, please bring up a tub of warm water."

The other man looked at him oddly, then understanding dawned.

"Yes, captain."

Hook got out some good smelling soap, and a worn towel. Then the door banged open, and Smee returned carrying a metal tub. He sat it down in the middle of the room, and then quickly retreated.

"Charity, would you like to take a bath so you can wear some of your new clothes?"

He saw her nod her head, "Alright then, I'll be just outside the door. If you need anything give a shout."

Hook left the room in a fit of nerves. How was he supposed to raise a little girl? He knew nothing about them! He paced in front of his door for a good while before the it opened. There standing before him with her hair clean and her face shining was his littlest crew member. The new clothes were a bit baggy, but she didn't seem to mind.

He gently took her hand, and began to lead her to the galley, "How about something to eat? I'm starving."

He smiled at her emphatic node. As she took his hand, he could feel his brokenness beginning to mend. Having someone to worry about and care for instead of mourning his lost love was just what he needed.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Two Years Later…

Captain Hook stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger watching as the sun rose over the horizon. He expected his daughter to be up at any moment, ready to face her day.

He heard her little shout as she came racing up the stairs to the wheel.

"Good morning, Killian!"

The little imp had begun to call him Killian about two weeks after coming to live on the Jolly Roger. She had become part of the crew, and everyone loved her. He'd moved her into her own cabin, and they'd worked out a good routine.

"Good morning, dearest. What say you go wash up, and then we'll go see what we can round up for breakfast?"

He watched the dark-haired whirlwind as she took off at top speed, sliding down the banister, and running below deck. It was only about fifteen minutes later that she stood in front of him again, neatly dressed with her comb in her hand.

"I'm all ready."

Hook smiled as he took the comb in his right hand, and gently ran it through her wet curls. He'd been surprised at how quickly he'd learned to braid her hair. She would sit patiently at his feet as he carefully ran his hook through her hair gathering pieces, and weaving them together.

As soon as he was finished, she grabbed her comb and his hook and took off for the galley dragging him behind her. She would bang through the door, and receive a warm smile from the grizzled cook.

Charity sat on her stool at the table and inhaled her bread and jam. Cook knew it was her favorite, so he let her have it nearly every morning. The captain had his usual coffee with salt pork and warm bread.

Hook spoke as soon as the little girl had consumed the last bite of her breakfast.

"Alright Love, it's time to attend to your studies."

"Awww! Do we have to?"

He nodded his head, and pointed to the door. Charity slowly walked the short distance to the captain's cabin with the loud thump of her captain's boots echoing behind her.

When she reached the small room, she immediately went and sat in her chair by the big desk. The captain was diligent about teaching her to read, write, do sums, and read maps. He always saved maps for last because that was her favorite.

Hook listened as she read the last chapter of the book they'd been working on for the last week. The little girl was a quick learner, and sharp as a tack. As soon as she finished, he pulled one of the rolls of paper down from the shelf and watched as her eyes brightened.

"Are you ready to look at maps my little lass?"

He smiled as she gave a vigorous nod. He sat back down in his chair, and she crawled up into his lap. This was the way she preferred to sit when looking at maps.

Just after he unrolled the colorful parcel, the little girl looked up at him. Nearly identical blue eyes meeting.

"You aren't ever gonna get rid of me, are you Killian?"

Hook looked at her with all the love he felt, "No lass, you're stuck with me. No one could pry you away."

This seemed to ease her young mind, and she went back to studying the paper before her. Her father, however, couldn't imagine life without the little girl in his arms. She had brightened his days, and had taken away his desire for revenge.

After they finished looking at the maps it was getting close to lunchtime, so Killian suggested that they go get something to eat. They got a couple of sandwiches out of the galley, and then Hook went back to the wheel and Charity went to mingle with the crew.

The men of the Jolly Roger had quickly grown to love the little urchin that their captain had taken in. They told her stories, played games with her, and kept a watchful eye on their favorite little miss.

Today, she was playing swords with Smee. The captain had made the wooden swords for her to play with, his intentions being that she would learn as she played. Already she was becoming a good little swords woman. The men, of course, always let her win and she loved them for it.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Seven Years Later…

Fifteen year old Charity Jones stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger and listened as the captain gave orders to his crew. They had all just finished breakfast, and she knew he would be ready to give her the usual morning sparring lesson.

She heard the sound of his boots thudding towards her, and smiled. In the ten years she'd lived on board ship, she'd forgotten nearly all of her past. The only thing she cared to remember was the day she became part of the crew. Then hespoke behind her.

"Are you ready for your lesson lass?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", she said with a grin.

The two sparred for a good hour before Hook called for a break. He was very proud of his girl. She was intelligent, strong, and independent. She could best any man, he was sure of that.

Charity looked up to see him smiling with pride. She smiled back as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you for teaching me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hook gave her a fierce hug in return. He watched as she headed to her cabin to get cleaned up and do her lessons. They would be docking in about an hour, and she would never let him go ashore without her.

Soon, the Jolly Roger came to port. The little village was quiet and forlorn. The ogre wars had scattered the population, but a small number was gathered to buy what supplies they could.

In the crowd, Hook saw two familiar looking women but he couldn't seem to place where he'd seen them. He quickly forgot about them as he watched his men begin to unload the cargo.

Charity watched the men as they loaded up the goods the villagers had given in payment for the supplies. The men and women looked ragged and dirty, and she was thankful that she had a nice warm bed and over-protective crew to go home to.

She made her way up the gangplank, and went down to the galley to see Cook. On her way there, she thought she saw two figures in the dark hall. She shook her head thinking that it must have been her imagination.

Just as she was about to go through the galley door into the small kitchen, a hand wrapped around her mouth and she felt herself being pulled backwards.

Emma and Snow saw the big ship as their chance to get back to Storybrooke. They had quickly snuck aboard while the crew was loading the cargo. The two women went below, but not before the dark haired girl they'd seen with the captain spotted them.

"Grab her", whispered Emma.

"We can't! That will alert the whole crew!"

"We can't let anyone find us until we are safely out to sea."

So Emma had quickly put her hand over the girl's mouth, and Snow helped her drag her to into a small room. They found some twine and tied the girl up, then stuffed her mouth with fabric.

The girl sat eyeing them angrily. She made no sound, but there was a glint in her eyes that said retribution was coming.

Hook watched as his men loaded the last of their supplies. He said good-bye to the villagers, and then went in search of Charity. Finally he found Smee, the man usually kept a keen eye on her.

"Mr. Smee, have you seen my ward lately?"

"Yes, Captain. I saw her board the ship about a half hour ago."

"Well, give the order to shove off then Mr. Smee."

Hook heard the bearded man give the order as he made his way below deck to find Charity. He had a surprise for her, and he couldn't wait to give it to her.

He went to her cabin, but found it empty. He checked the galley, his cabin, and everywhere else except for the crew's quarters. After fifteen minutes of searching he was becoming alarmed.

Then he heard a shrill scream coming from the only place he hadn't looked. If she was harmed in any way, someone was going to pay dearly.

Emma and Snow White had been speaking quietly in a corner when they heard their prisoner scream. They turned to see her sitting with a smug smile on her face, right before the door burst open and men began to pour into the dimly lit room.

Charity watched as the captain and a few of his men came barging in. He looked angry, and she almost felt sorry for the women. Not quite though because she still had the taste of dirty sock lingering in her mouth.

Hook crashed through the door followed by Smee, Cook, and Lefty. There sitting in the middle of the floor was his Charity, and off to her right huddled in a corner were the two women he'd seen in the crowd.

He quickly went to untie his little girl, "Lass are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cramped", she said as she stood with his assistance.

After making sure Charity was unharmed, Hook turned to the two women.

"You had better start explaining and fast", he growled.

The blonde stepped forward, "My name is Emma Swan and this is Snow White. We were brought to this land by a Wraith, and we are trying to get home. We thought you might help us."

"Kidnapping members of my crew is not a way to ensure my assistance."

"We only tied her up, so we could wait until the ship hoisted anchor. We were going to let her go as soon as we were out to sea."

Hook stared at the two women before leading them to his cabin, with Charity in tow. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight!

Once everyone was seated, the two women told him where they were from and how to get there. They watched the captain closely as he considered their request.

"So, you say that there is a whole town of people in this land of yours, and they are all from the Enchanted Forrest."

Both women nodded, and the blonde spoke, "We're trying to get back to our families. Surely you can understand that."

Hook sat quietly for a moment before he gave his reply.

"So you're the rightful queen of the Enchanted Forrest, and you say I will be compensated?"

The dark haired woman, Snow White nodded.

"Well, how can I say no to my queen", he said sarcastically.

The two women were shown to the first mate's quarters, and Smee moved into the crew's quarters. They came out for supper, but immediately went back to their room.

Emma had watched the young woman, thinking about the uncanny resemblance she had to Charming. She mentioned it to her mother.

Snow gave a nod, "Emma I have a feeling that that is your sister."

"My sister! I thought I was an only child!"

"You were two when she was born, and when you were both sent through the wardrobe. I thought that she had made it through and was lost. I don't know how she ended up with the captain."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me? Any more siblings gonna come out of the woodwork?"

"No, she's it. She was your father's pride and joy. You were always my baby, but Charity was most definitely your father's."

"What I don't understand is why is she not older? She should be well into her twenties."

"Time passes differently here. Plus they've been to more worlds than just this one. He didn't seemed surprised at all when we told him about the bean and the compass."

The two women decided to find out more about the pirate and Charity. Neither knew how they felt about the discovery that they had made about the dark haired teen-ager who clearly adored the man who had raised her.

Snow was especially distraught. She didn't know how to tell the girl and the captain her revelation, or even if she should. She just wished Charming were there! He would know exactly how to deal with the situation.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Charity woke before dawn, and headed to where the captain was manning the wheel. They often stood together and watched the sun come up. This particular morning he was deep in thought when she approached him.

"Good morning. You're thinking about those women, aren't you?"

He smiled, "They do worry me a fair bit."

"When should we reach their land?"

"In about a week or so"

The pair stood in silence as they watched the sky change from a gloomy dark grey, to a brilliant orange. Soon, Smee's boots could be heard on the stairs.

"Are you ready for breakfast my lass? I got you some more jam while we were in port yesterday."

Hook smiled at her excited yip. Oh how that girl loved her jams! They headed below, and into the galley laughing and teasing as usual until they saw the two strange women seated at the table.

"Good morning ladies", Hook said charmingly.

"Good morning Captain, Charity", the two said in unison.

Charity nodded, and went straight to Cook. The big man smiled at her approach, and brought out a plate of bread spread generously with purple jam.

"Yum! You knew just what I needed", the girl said as she went on tiptoes and kissed the man on the cheek.

She then made her way to the table, and sat as far away from their guests as possible. Killian soon joined her, and they had a quiet breakfast before going back up on deck for their morning lesson.

Hook knew Charity well enough to know that their guests irked her. He had noticed the resemblance she had to both women, so he knew she had to have noticed as well. He also knew that she would want to work out her frustrations.

So they sparred, never aware of the audience farther down the deck.

"He taught her to sword fight!"

"Your father would have taught both of you if he'd raised you", Snow said with a sad smile.

Snow watched the girl as she spun around, and her sword clashed with that of the captain. He had taught her well, but her style didn't mirror his own. It instead reminded her of a certain prince.

Soon the match was over, and the pair started their way drenched in sweat.

"You're getting good my lass! Before long, you'll be able to best me", Hook said with a proud smile.

He watched Charity's smile fade as Snow White stepped from the shadows. He then saw her charming façade appear. The same one he'd been wearing since the two women were discovered.

"Captain, may I speak with you privately?"

Hook looked intensely at the woman before he nodded and led the way to his quarters. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the blonde approach Charity. He wondered what the women had up their sleeves.

Emma walked up to the girl, and received a charming little grin.

"Hello, Charity."

"Hello", the girl said, a steely glint entering her eyes.

"How long have you lived with on the Jolly Roger Charity?"

"Ever since I was six years old, but it feels like I've been here my entire life."

"Do you like living with the captain?"

"He and the crew are the only family I've ever known. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

Just as Emma was about to ask yet another question, a loud shout could be heard from below deck.

Snow White didn't know how to approach the subject at hand with the man sitting at the big desk in front of her. So she decided to start at the beginning.

"Captain, I would like to tell you a story if I may."

The man looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Before the curse, I had two girls. I was forced to send them both through a magic wardrobe to escape the curse. One of the girls is Emma. The other is Charity."

Snow watched as all color drained from the man's face. Only to come back as a low growl started in his throat and quickly became a loud roar.

"I raised her! I am the only family she has ever known!"

Just seconds later, the door to his cabin burst open. There stood Charity, a puzzled expression marring her features. Hook watched as Snow White approached her carefully.

"You're my daughter", she said simply.

Charity felt all of the color drain from her face. She turned her gaze to her beloved captain, and saw a look of anguish on his rugged features. She felt herself begin to shake. This couldn't be happening!

Hook watched in as Charity turned to run. Her footfalls echoed in the silence, and the three people just stared at one another. He rushed around his desk to go after her, but Snow White stopped him.

"Let me go", she said quietly.

He watched as the dark haired woman turned and followed the distressed young woman. He turned to stare at the blonde.

"Did you know the whole time?"

"No, we just discovered it this morning. She looks just like my father, only with dark hair.

Emma watched the man shake his head and return to his desk. He looked as if his whole world was crumbling around him, as he sat down heavily and put his head in his hands.

Up on deck, Snow found her youngest daughter standing at the rails and staring out over the ocean. She felt a smile come to her lips at the resemblance this girl had to Charming. He would love her, and he would know exactly how to help her. She felt at a loss at words as she came to stand beside her.

"Why did you abandon me?"

"Oh, my sweet. We didn't abandon you. We sent you through the wardrobe for your own protection, and with the hope that we would see you again."

"Tell me about my father", the girl said suddenly.

"You look just like him, and many of your mannerisms are his. They way you smile, and your sword fighting is all your father", she said with a smile.

"I want to meet him."

"You will, and he will love you."

She watched as the girl turned to grin at her, and then surprised her with a hug.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning found Charity rested, and ready to face what lay ahead. She couldn't believe that she had a family. She didn't know exactly how she felt about it. On one hand, she was a teensy bit excited. On the other hand, however, she was nervous.

She got up off her cot, washed her face at the porcelain basin, and dressed in her everyday clothes that consisted of black pants, a pair of black high top boots, a white shirt, and black vest.

Charity slowly made her way up the steps and onto the deck. She saw Killian leaning against the railing, and walked in his direction with comb in hand.

Hook listened to the sound of the light, graceful footsteps that could only belong to Charity. He turned and found her standing there with her hand outstretched. He took the offered comb, worn and faded.

Charity led the way to the cabin, and sat on the floor in front of the bed. He came in and slowly sank onto the mattress behind her. She felt the cold metal of his hook as he collected hair for the braid. This was one of her fondest memories. Something she would never outgrow.

"How do you feel this morning Love?"

"Better. Is it terrible that I'm angry, but I'm curious all at the same time?"

He chuckled, "No, that's not terrible."

Then his voice became serious, "You need to get to know them."

She nodded slowly.

"We will forego our lesson this morning, so you can have a chat with those women. I'll be on deck if you need me", with that he finished her braid and tied the end with her favorite blue ribbon.

As Hook turned to leave, he looked back at her still sitting on the floor. He didn't want her to look back one day and hate him because he kept her from her real family. So, he took a deep breath and walked away.

A few minutes passed, and Charity realized she was still sitting cross-legged on the worn planks of the cabin floor. Just as she was about to get up, a soft knock came at the door. She called out a gruff, "Enter", and watched as the two women walked into the room.

Snow looked down at her daughter. Her hair was braided neatly, and she was staring straight ahead. Emma was the first to break the silence.

"Your hair looks lovely Charity. Did you braid it yourself?"

Both women watched as the girl turned her terrified blue eyes upon them.

"No, Killian braided it", came the quiet reply.

Snow felt the sadness overwhelm her. They had missed so much time with this beautiful girl, but thankfully not as much as they had with Emma. She and Charming could still parent they're youngest, unless the pirate refused.

Charming would ecstatic to see her. This was going to be his little girl. Emma had clung to her, however, when baby Charity had been upset the only one who could comfort her had been her father.

Snow knew that her husband had grieved the loss of both girls, but they had gotten Emma back. Nothing had changed with her. Charming tried to get close to her, but things were still slightly awkward.

Now, she understood how he felt. She knew that he would have an easier time getting through to this daughter. Already, Snow loved the little glimpses of her husband she saw in this dark haired girl. The poor mother knew, however, that this would be a long and painful transition for all of them.

Charity stayed on the floor and just stared at her mother. She was just standing there lost in thought, while her sister walked around the room admiring and commenting on different elements.

Emma walked absently around the room looking at the colorful child sketched drawings on the wall. The big desk commanded the middle of the room, and had two chairs, one sitting behind it and one beside. The Captain's bed took up the wall opposite her. It had a faded quilt that the girl was rubbing gently between her thumb and index finger.

Emma suddenly realized that this room was the only home that her sister had ever truly known. It was personal, and obviously a comfort to her. That is why she suspected the Captain wanted them to meet here. He wanted her in an environment that was naturally soothing to her. It is soothing, Emma thought. It had a strange aroma of salt mixed with some kind of cologne.

Snow finally came out of her thoughts to notice that Charity had not moved from her place on the floor, and Emma was just standing in the middle of the room looking around.

"Charity, can you tell me about yourself? I'm anxious to here about your adventures with the Captain."

Snow watched as the girl slowly relaxed. She regaled them with stories from her childhood for the next hour. Some had reduced them to tears, while other made them burst into fits of giggles.

Snow realized that the Captain had had his hands full with her youngest daughter. Looking at her, as she was now, a person wouldn't know that she had jumped overboard on several occasions after not getting her way. The young woman sitting in front of her, now in the chair behind the mahogany desk, was the picture of grace and obedience.

Hook heard the giggles from the other side of the door. He could faintly pick out Charity's bell-like laughter. He was desperate to see if she was being her charming alter ego, or herself so he knocked on the door before entering.

Emma heard the door open slightly, and watched her sister's face light up when the pirate captain entered the room. Before either woman could move, Charity had jumped from her seat and was enveloped in his welcoming arms.

"Can we please go have our sparring lesson now?"

"You're tired of being cooped up lass?"

"Yes! I can't take another minute of it!"

He quickly looked at the women to see their reaction to her outburst. Thankfully, he saw only smiles. He grinned as he watched Charity give both Snow and Emma a good-bye wave before bolting out the door.

"I'm sorry about that. I've never been one to keep her inside much", he said, feeling the need to apologize.

Snow White smiled back, "I wouldn't have her any other way. You've done a fantastic job with her. She told us about her many adventures as a young girl. I have to say you must've had your hands full."

Emma looked between her mother and the pirate, wondering how he would respond. She didn't have long to wait.

"Thank you Your Highness. She was never much of a handful, but always a joy. I don't know what I would have become if I hadn't found her all those years ago."

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Emma looked at her mother, and found that she had a look of dread on her face.

"This is not going to be easy Emma."

Up on deck, Charity stood with her lightweight cutlass at the ready. Her captain had just reached the top step, and was headed her way. He turned to Smee as he walked by, and effortlessly caught his weapon of choice, a cutlass slightly heavier than her's , but with the same intricate detail.

She could still remember the day he'd purchased the set. They were docked in a small village with an expert blacksmith. He had left the ship saying he had an errand to run. When he returned, he handed her a velvet wrapped parcel and told her to open it carefully. She'd pulled out the sword, with it's delicate silver work. She had then gently placed the sword on the deck, and threw her arms around his neck. He had smiled back and said, "Anything for my girl".

Hook approached her, and smiled at the grin he saw on her face.

"What are you grinning about you little nymph?"

"I was just remembering the day you gave me this sword."

"Ahh, I remember it well. I was afraid I was making a grave mistake giving a ten year old a sword. Turns out, it was the best investment I ever made. Now take your stance", he said with mock severity.

Charity obliged, and waited for him to make his first move. He lunged, and she parried. Around they went for their usual hour, and then headed for the galley, both starving.

The group soon fell into an easy routine. Charity would spend the morning with her mother and sister, and then the rest of the day with the crew. Snow didn't really mind the arrangement because she knew that Charity needed the stability before her whole life changed.

She had noticed that the girl had become much warmer, and would approach herself or Emma if she had a question. Even the captain was slowly thawing towards them. Although, Snow doubted that he would ever stop seeing them as a threat.

The man watched them like a hawk. As though, he was afraid that at any moment they would be gone. He grievously allowed the morning chats, but he was very adamant about her chores in the afternoons. Stating that, "He wanted her to get to know them, but at her own speed".

The easy routine lasted about a week and a half. Hook was standing at the wheel as usual watching the sunrise, when on the horizon he spotted civilization. Surely they weren't there already. He gave the order for all hands on deck, and watched as all the men rushed to their stations. He also saw Charity and the two women make their way up the stairs.

Charity made her way up to the wheel, with her mother and sister following closely behind. Once they reached the top step, her mother turned and looked at the small harbor they were quickly approaching.

"Oh Emma, we've made it! It's Storybrooke!"

Charity felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready for this! She stared at the small harbor, nervous and excited. The father she had always knew existed was just moments away.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

News of a suspicious ship docked in the harbor spread through the little town of Storybrooke. Charming, as acting sheriff, went to check it out. He pulled his truck up to the large vessel that looked strangely like something from the Enchanted Forrest. Just as he stepped out of his vehicle, a woman leapt into his arms. He looked down into the eyes of his beautiful wife.

The crew had just gotten the Jolly Roger tied off, when Snow saw her husband's pickup pull up to the pier. She quickly ran down the gangplank, and into his arms.

The couple broke their embrace, when they heard Emma clear her throat. David gave her an awkward hug, telling her how good is was to have them back. They told him about their voyage home, and all three turned around when they heard two sets of footfalls headed their way.

Charity watched her mother run off the ship, and into the arms of the man by the strange contraption. She couldn't see him very well from where she stood, but she could tell he was happy to see both women.

She looked at Killian, a nervous smile playing across her mouth. He gently took her hand, and led her down the steep ramp to the wooden pier below. They walked hand in hand to meet her family.

Charming turned to see a man wearing a heavy black coat standing with a dark haired girl at his side. He went to shake the man's hand out of gratitude for what he'd done, but before he could grasp the offered hand his eyes locked on the girl.

Dark curls like his wife's framed a heart-shaped face. Looking into the icy blue eyes, he realized that they looked exactly like his own. She bore an uncanny resemblance to himself. He hadn't known he was staring open-mouthed until his wife spoke.

"Charming, this is our youngest daughter Charity. Charity, this is your father Prince Charming."

The pair simply stared at one another, saying nothing. The girl looked as though she would burst, before launching herself at the man she had longed to meet for so long.

Charming caught her, and held her to his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he spoke tearfully against her hair.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I have longed for this moment my whole life. I always knew you were out there looking for me."

The pair broke apart with huge smiles on their faces, at the sound of a cold voice.

"Well, now that we've all met. What say we get out of this cold", Hook said in a clipped tone.

Charity stared at him strangely, before smiling up at her father and taking his hand.

Killian turned to see Emma watching him.

"Jealous much?"

"You would think that I would be happy for her."

"You're just getting used to the whole thing. You two will get things figured out", she said with a smile.

"Thank you Emma."

"Any time Killian."

Soon the group made it to the small apartment. Hook smiled as Charity quickly sat down beside her father, refusing to let him out of her sight. Her pretty blue eyes were alight with belonging, something he realized he could never give her. He decided to take a seat at the table beside Emma.

Then the door banged open, revealing a teenage boy around Charity's age. He had dark hair, and Emma's eyes. He came running across the room, and hugged the excited blond.

"Henry, how did you know I was home?"

"Grumpy told me while I was at Granny's", he said with a smile.

She hugged him tight before introducing him to Hook and Charity. The boy's eyes lingered on his aunt for a moment.

"She's the baby in my book", he said seriously.

"Yes, she is. She's your mother's sister", Snow said reassuringly.

"What book", Charity said a look of confusion on her lovely face.

"It's a book with all of our stories in it. Show her Henry."

Charity watched as her nephew pulled a large book from his bag, and slowly opened it. He handed the open volume to her, and her eyes widened at the picture that she saw. There on the yellowed page was her father holding a little pink bundle with a huge smile on his face.

"That's you sweetheart", her father said with the same big smile.

"Really", she said, her voice filled with wonder.

Over in the corner, Hook stood with Emma. She watched as the pirate's eyes hardened, and he turned away from the touching scene.

"It looks like they were never apart."

"I know. Mom says that they had a special bond when Charity was a baby, and I guess those things don't die."

"She doesn't need me anymore."

"Sure she does. I'm sure she'll go back home with you tonight and everything will fall into a normal rhythm soon", she said with a smile.

"I hope you're right."

After they'd eaten, they all sat around and discussed the days to come. It was decided that Charity would go home with Hook, and then meet the rest of the town tomorrow.

Killian watched as Charity hugged her father and mother, and then followed him slowly down the stairs.

"Was he everything you hoped?"

"Yes! We are so similar, and he loves me", she said in awe.

Hook glanced at her, and felt his heart constrict at the thought that she had felt unloved. He had seen the way that the girl looked at her father, and he knew that she already loved the prince dearly.

"I'm happy for you lass. Family is very important."

Charity heard the sadness in his voice, and she turned to stare at him.

"I will always need you, but now you can go on with your life. I saw how you were looking at Emma, and I think you should get to know her."

The pirate stared open-mouthed at the girl beside him.

"You think so do you? We'll see. Off to bed with you. You've got a big day tomorrow", he said as they walked up the gangplank."

"Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight lass."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope this chapter isn't too jumbled. I'm having an interesting time make trying to guide the story in the direction I want it to go lol Hope you're enjoying it thus far! :)**

Chapter 7

The next morning Charity awoke slowly. She could hear voices above deck, and smiled when she remembered the events of the previous day. She was excited to see what the day held.

She quickly crawled out of the bed, got dressed, and went up to the deck. There she found her whole family, the one she was just coming to know and then Killian standing with Emma off to the side. Her father spotted her first, and a grin spread across his face.

Hook looked up from his conversation with Charming to see Charity walking his way. Her eyes were still clouded with sleep, her clothes rumpled, and her hair hung lose down her back.

He watched as she made her way through the small crowd, to stand before her father.

"Morning Dad", she said in a muffled, groggy tone.

Hook saw Charming smile. He could see that the man was head over heals for his youngest daughter. He hadn't expected them to be this close this fast, but it seemed Emma was right. Their father/daughter bond was stronger than any curse.

He glanced over at Snow and saw that her eyes were full of tears. He had noticed that she hadn't known exactly what to do with her youngest. However, she seemed so happy to see the girl and her father reunited.

Snow White glanced at the pirate, and saw his smile. He seemed to be moving on, and was now quietly chatting with Emma. He was a good man, not many would take in a little girl and raise her as his own. He might just be what her eldest daughter needed.

"What would you say to a little sparing match", Snow heard her daughter say.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Charming answered.

She watched the two as they exited the ship, and walked down the pier their strides in perfect rhythm.

"She is his little mini-mi", Emma said in awe.

"Yes she is, and he is loving every minute of it", Snow said with a smile.

"Swan, where can you find something to eat in this town?"

"Granny's is good."

"Would you mind accompanying me? I hate to eat alone."

Snow watched as Emma actually blushed before nodding her head and following the pirate down the gangplank. All that was left was she and Henry.

"Well, what do you say we go watch your grandfather and your aunt sword fight?"

The boy smiled and took her hand as they too exited the ship. They found the pair circling each other in an open field, huge smiles on both their faces. Charming attacked and Charity parried. Around they went, swing swords, ducking, and swirling in a kind of dance.

Before long the father/daughter duo had collapsed on the wet grass in a fit of laughter.

"You're really good, kiddo!"

"Thank you. Hook was a good teacher, but he said he had no idea where I got my style from."

Snow spoke up, "I know exactly where you get it. After watching you on ship, I knew that you and your father fought just alike. You both lead with your left foot, and you both wear the same determined expression", she ended with a smile.

Charming smiled, "Like father like daughter."

Charity smiled back. It was nice to have someone tell her that she was just like her father. She'd always wondered about the man, imagined what he must look like. She could remember staring into the mirror as a little girl and wondering which of her features she got from her father. Now she knew, and she was pleased to say that she also knew where she belonged.

Soon, the small group began to walk back to the apartment for a late breakfast. Snow and Charming walked ahead, while Charity and Henry lagged behind.

"So, Charity, what's it like living on pirate ship?"

She could see the genuine curiosity shining in his eyes. She smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Shall, I'll tell you of my many adventures", she asked in a dramatic tone.

Henry listened with rapt attention to the stories the girl told him; stories of far away lands, treasure, and battles. He watched her as her features became animated, and her hands gestured wildly. She has to be the most interesting person I've ever met, he thought to himself.

Snow looked behind them, and smiled as she watched her daughter's animated movements and expressions.

"She is quite the story teller", she said.

"Did she have much of a choice", Charming said with a grin.

They watched the two youngsters as they told tales back and forth. Both adults laughed, as the children burst into a fit of giggles. The two seemed to be becoming fast friends.

When they reached the apartment, the two teenagers sat down on the couch and continued their discussion while the adults made their way to the kitchen.

"Are you happy to have her back", Snow White asked her husband in a whisper.

"Does it show?"

"Yes, you haven't stopped smiling since yesterday morning!"

"I'm happy we have her back too. Do you think Hook will put up a fight to keep her?"

"I don't see that happening. I think he is to preoccupied with Emma."

Across town, Hook was enjoying his first waffle and talking to the beautiful blond sitting in front of him.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I've been denied this experience my whole life!"

Emma giggled, "Be thankful, for I fear if you did have waffles on the Jolly Roger you would eat far too many of them."

He smiled in return before stuffing another bite in his mouth.

"Was it hard raising her by yourself", Emma asked suddenly.

"At first. I'd had no experience with children, and to have a little girl suddenly in my care caused me some worry. She is a resilient little squirt though, and before long she was a member of the crew. I've always been more like a big brother than a father to her, and I think a papa has been something she's always wanted. I'm thankful we've found all of you because she was beginning to get this look in her eyes like she knew she belonged somewhere, but she didn't know where that was."

"So, you think she always knew our parents were out there?"

"I know that for certain. When she was very little, I would hear her in her cabin speaking to an imaginary friend and she would tell it about her parents. What she thought they looked like, which of them she looked like."

"Who did she say she favored?"

"Always the father. I'm amazed at the bond she and your father share. I would have expected her to be more standoffish like you, but she has embraced them."

"She'll always need you, you know."

At that he laughed, and Emma frowned.

"What? Do you not want to be there for her?"

"No, it's not that at all, love. It's just that the little nymph said the very same thing to me last night. She is a very sensitive creature and I swear she can read my thoughts", he said with a warm smile.

They finished their meal in silence, and then Emma took him on a tour of the town. Once they'd seen all the places of interest, they headed back to her parents' apartment.

When they walked in the sight that greeted them was a happy one. Charity and Charming sat sprawled on the floor, both laying on their sides with a game of chess laid out before them. Snow and Henry sat on the couch watching the match with identical mugs of cocoa in their hands.

"Well it looks like you've got quite the stand-off", Emma said to the room at large.

"Thank goodness you're back! They've been like that for at least an hour and Henry and I have been bored out of our minds", Snow said with a smile.

Emma perched on the couch next to her son, and was surprised when the pirate sank down beside her. Soon, he and Henry were engrossed in a conversation about sailing so she switched places with her son and sidled closer to her mother.

"Those two act like they've never been separated", Emma said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"If it weren't for Henry, I would have been outnumbered all afternoon. She is just like your father, so it's like having two Charmings. Thankfully you are my mini-me", she ended with a grin.

Emma thought about this for a moment and realized that her mother was right. She was a lot like her and Charity was definitely like their father. It was finally beginning to sink in that she had a sister. One who had missed out on just as much time with their parents as she had.

Her revelation must have shown on her face because her mother turned to stare.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that she missed out on everything that I did. Also, I think I'm coming to grips with having a little sister that is my son's age."

"I often wonder what it would have been like to raise both of you. Sometimes I become angry with Regina all over again for what she took from us, but then I see that the curse did bring some good along with it. Without it, we wouldn't have Henry", she ended with a smile.

Emma watched her son as he spoke with the pirate. She could tell that he really liked the pirate, and if she was being honest she did too. This was the first time in ages that she felt safe with someone, like she could open her heart and not be hurt. Her eyes widened when he looked over Henry's head to smile at her.

Yes, the curse definitely had it's advantages.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
